Bonds Through Time
by DarkForbidden-Love
Summary: No matter how much time came between them, they could always meet. A set of twins and two sets of broken parents left in the confused hands of a Time Lord who has seen the end. Even now it is a race against humanity, the heart, and the truth with every path being 'okay' and none being 'right.' Undergoing severe editing


The Doctor of this chapter is 10, but don't expect him to be the staple Doctor. I'll probably go through every Doctor but in the end it will all make sense. Yes, Donna Noble/ George Kirk is one of the main pairing for this. And yes, this will be confusing at first. It

Don't own Sherlock. Doctor Who, or Star Trek (using BBC and TOS as basis for characters, New Who and Classic for the dear Doctor)

* * *

The Doctor looked at the newspapers in despair. He had known this moment would come he just hadn't imagines how exactly it would be. What would he tell the Kirks? That he was sorry but really it was for the benefit of the whole world that they would have to leave the family they had sacrificed so much to receive? He had enjoyed the small family traveling on the TARDIS with him and the TARDIs herself adored the children almost as much as the parents did. Donna would be heartbroken not to mention George. He could offer to take them out of this universe, let it collapse while they lived in peace elsewhere. The Doctor knew though that neither Donna nor George would allow that to happen, even at the cost of their little family and that knowledge broke his selfish hearts. Maybe if he did not tell them…

But it was Donna and George; they were bound to find out anyways. The longer he held it off the worse the reveal would be and the parting would be all that more painful. So the Doctor buried his hands in his hair almost crying before standing up with his hands falling lax beside him. He had a happy couple to deliver painful news to. Almost absentmindedly the Doctor grabbed the papers which had so cruelly sealed the fates of the little family of companions.

The Doctor knocked on the door to the nursery, all too aware of the presence beyond the flimsy door. "Come in," The cheerful voices of the Kirk family said from within. The Doctor slowly pushed the door in and the Kirks turned around to greet him, smiles sliding off their faces at the Doctor's gloomy expression.

"What is it?" Donna asked, briefly tightening her hold on her husband. He returned the gesture as they waited for the news.

The Doctor sighed and let the newspapers fall from his hand, "I tried to find a way around it…I tried to save you. But I can't." A tear, unnoticed by him, splashed down his face, "I can't seem to help anyone anymore."

"Oi…" Donna said, uncharacteristically soft, "What happens to us?" She steps towards him, temporarily releasing George from her arms. "Be blunt if it will help."

The Doctor looks blankly at her and for a second Donna fears he is broken but he starts to speak, haltingly at first, "Fixed points, not as good a couple, children, forget me," he is not speaking in full sentences or making any semblance of structure, enough so that the Kirks exchange set of despairing looks.

"Doctor," George suggests, "Collect yourself and inform of us what exactly you are so despondent about." Donna by now has crept closer to the Doctor. She stops barely a foot away, close enough to touch him and read the newspapers.

Donna kneels down and scoops one up, uttering a soft almost sob at the image splayed on the cover, "George, come look at this."

George immediately comes to Donna's side and looks at the paper, "Oh…" is all he can manage to mutter at first. "I-I-I'm sorry Donna." He chokes out, not believing what he sees.

"Not your fault," Donna says, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Spaceman," She demands not letting George go, "explain-now."

The Doctor shakes his head, "I'm sorry." He says and parrots the same phrase over and over. Donna breaks the hug but keeps her hand clasp tightly around her husband's.

"Snap out of it!" Donna demands, "Give it to us straight."

The Doctor gulped, "I found these newspapers, and they only display the unchangeable facts. Donna becomes the new Mrs. Watson and George become husband to Winowa. They build families…but they're years-decades apart. You make comments about building up your first families and how you hope this to be your first and last marriage. Essentially you seem to have forgotten each other. You seem to have forgotten me to, if the wedding pictures are anything to go by."

The parents shared despairing looks before turning back to the Doctor, "We'll return to our respective timelines…and forget. But promise us one thing, Doctor." George is the spokesman for the couple, speaking both their minds with his own words.

The Doctor shifted slightly then with a sigh answered, "What is your request?"

"Take care of our children," Donna said, looking over to the twins in the cradle, locked in a sleeping embrace, "You can travel with them, just don't damage them."

The Doctor nodded, "I promise and swear upon my Gallifreyian name that the children shall find their way back to you."

The Kirks frowned, "That is hardly an answer."

"I know…" The Doctor frowned deeply, his young face creasing. "But it is all I can give. I might just stay away after giving them back to you, it is best that way."

A bleak satisfaction broke over the couples' faces. "Can we have a private moment?" George asked the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and swiftly left the room, giving them privacy to talk everything over.

Donna immediately sought solace in George's arms. She was not crying but George knew that it was for his benefit and not for hers. "I'll love you," George promised, "even when I forget. I'll never stop loving you, Donna, my Donna."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Donna murmured into his shoulder. "Please." George stops talking but his eyes never stop burning with love. When the end arrives he might have to forget her but he would not stop loving her. Even now he carefully cradles her head and memorizes everything. Just because he has to forget this so history will not be irreparable does not mean he is not allowed to savor these last stolen minutes.

Donna looks up at George, "We'll do it tomorrow." He opens his mouth to protest but Donna silences him with a kiss. "The longer we wait the more painful it will be, please, don't make me give up on the world." And so George stays silent and for their last night they relish in each other's presence, already unsure if they will be able to give this all up.

"It's bad enough about our children. I'm assuming you want them both? I think you'll make a great father to them, you and your new bride." Donna never lets bitterness enter her voice; she is too strong a woman for that.

George shakes his head, "You can have them. They are after all, yours."

"No," Donna says stubbornly, "You should have at least one of them."

"And you should be allowed to have your own children," he rebuttals.

Donna huffs, "They're as much my own children as they are yours." The twins, at that moment, start crying and the new parents rush to their side, argument forgotten. They had all of today to figure it out anyways.


End file.
